Changing Room Orgy
by YoungBritishWriter
Summary: Finn, Puck , Matt and Mike are out shopping when they have some fun in the changing rooms and are joined by two other familiar faces. SLASH Review if you can!


_**This pairing well group was thought of by Lathan Lover but I came up with the story, not sure if I like how I wrote this so please give me feedback on what you liked and didn't like. Private message me for any requests of stories. **_

It was a cold day in Lima so the boys decided to hit the shops and try and waste a bit of time before they were going to meet the girls that night and go to the movies. Puck, Finn, Mike and Matt were walking round the mall trying to find some new clothes but they were soon getting bored. "So how are you and Quinn doing?" Mike asked Finn trying to start a bit on conversation. "oh were good and she's super hot but she's sometimes seems more into Jesus then me." The guys started laughing at Finn but Puck wanted to question his best friend on a different girl though "What about you and the hot Jew Berry, she seems geeky but she's got a nice rack." Finn was surprised at the question but when he thinks about it he has actually been spending allot of time with the girl. "Oh nothing she's cool", "So when you getting into her bed?" Matt added with a massive grin on his face, Finn didn't reply but just smiled.

The boys had been walking around for around an hour and Puck said he wanted to try on some of the stuff that he had picked up, as most of the other guys also had clothes to try on the decided to all got to the changing rooms together so they could get each other's opinion. They walked into the changing room and found that there was just enough changing rooms for them to all try on their clothes because two of them were already in use. The boys were trying on the clothes when Puck called them out to try on some jeans that he was trying on. Finn, Mike and Matt walked out to see Puck in a pair of jeans that highlighted his bubble but nicely, he also had no shirt on. Matt was surprised that he was slightly turned on by the sight of Puck especially the tuft of hair that led down to what was in those jeans, "Yeah they look good" Matt muttered as he went back into the changing room.

When the boys had gone back Finn had now tried on some Shirts that he wanted the boys to weigh in on. As the boys came out Finn was distracted after seeing Mike in his boxers which was holding what looked like a massive cock due to his big bulge. Finn pulled the t-shirt down, he said it was to check out the t-shirt but really it was just to cover his growing boner. Finn quickly went back into his cubicle but someone had noticed Finn's strange behaviour and wants to find out more.

Finn was pulling the t-shirt up over his head as he heard the door to his changing room opening, "Who is it?" Finn asked as he couldn't see. Puck was shocked at what he saw because Finn's average body was accompanied by a massive cock poking out of the bottom of his briefs. Puck grabbed the shirt, keeping it over his eyes, and started to stroke the dick. Finn was shocked but couldn't deny that he was enjoying the feeling and so let it happen. Puck moved his mouth into Finn's neck and started to kiss it slightly.

"Hey guys, I need to show you this cool swimming costume" Mike said, "Everyone come out in two minutes". This was Puck's cue and so he left Finn's cubicle and quickly slipped into his own. When all the boys came out to see what Mike was talking about they all burst out laughing when they saw Mike was in a Borat like mankini. Matt, Finn and Puck were all laughing but all of them were secretly looking at Mike's amazing body, tight ass and big bulge. Matt was just in boxers and so was Puck so Finn was overwhelmed by how hot all the guys were. His bulge get bigger and bigger and Puck couldn't help but point it out.

"Hey Finn you getting a bit excited over there?" and with this Finn knew that he had been caught, "Yeah well one of you just came into my dressing room and started jacking me off". All the boys looked around at each other "Mike you're also sporting a big boner!" Matt added and Mike quickly replied "Yeah well don't think I didn't catch you peeking through my changing room curtain!" With this it became clear to all of the guys that they were all aroused by each other and after two minutes of awkward silence Puck came up with a plan "You know what guys it looks like we're all sort of into this so why don't we see where it goes." The guys all looked around at each other but Puck walked over to Mike and started to kiss him deeply, Finn and Mike both shrugged their shoulders and also started making out.

It was getting pretty heated in the changing rooms but they guys were interrupted when one of the other changing room curtains opened. The guys all separated and a hot bodied blonde guy walked out with just a pair of jeans on leaving his muscled body exposed. He walked over to the mirror in the changing rooms after looking quizzically at all the guys. Puck moved over behind him and started pretending to grab his ass, the guys started laughing while the guy had no idea what was happening. When he turned around he looked at Finn "Hey do I know you? Do you play for McKinley football?"Yeah I do, my names Finn, What's yours?"Oh I'm Sam I've just moved here and I'm going to McKinley at the start of next year". Puck took this as an opportunity to rope the guy into the guys hot make out session, because he was hot and Puck wanted to actually get his hands on that ass.

"We all go there dude, you can hang out with us sometime if you want?"Oh yeah that would be cool, well I'm free now, what are you guys up too?" and Puck took this opportunity, "Let me show you" and with this he moved over to Sam placed his lips on his lips and slid his hands down the guys jeans so that he was cupping his ass. Puck nervously waited to see how Sam would react but was pleasantly surprised when he felt Sam trying to push his tongue down Puck's throat. The other three guys started to make out and it wasn't long before Finn started to toss off Mike who was stroking Matt who completed the circle by pumping Finn's semi hard dick.

Puck unzipped Sam's jeans so that he was now stood completely naked with his rock hard dick pointing towards Puck pushing into his abs. Puck really enjoyed having his dick sucked so he pushed Sam down to his knees and pulled down his boxers so his dick flopped out and hit Sam on the face. Puck had the biggest dick out of all the boys as it was around twelve inches in length and had a good thick girth to it. Sam had a big mouth though so didn't struggle to fit the whole of the dick in his mouth. Puck loved the slurping sound that someone made when they were sucking on his dick and he started to thrust into Sam's mouth so he was fucking his mouth, luckily Sam had a good gag reflex so didn't mind the dick being forced down his throat.

The boys were then interrupted again by someone coming out of the changing rooms. But this time they couldn't be bothered to stop what they were doing. "Whoa what have we got here guys?" the mystery man said with a grin on his face and Finn thought that another guy would add to the fun, especially as this guy was hot. "Join in dude if you want? I'm Finn what's your name?". "I'm Blaine, and I'd love to join" Blaine quickly stripped off and Finn broke away from Mike and Matt and started licking the new guy's semi hard dick. It wasn't long before he was shoving his nine inch dick down Finn's throat.

Mike and Matt were both sucking on some dick as they had positioned themselves on the floor of the changing rooms so that Mike sucked Matt's dick and Matt sucked Mike's dick. They were loving it and wanted to take it a step further, so Matt laid behind Mike and after slowly entering a few fingers into Matt's ass he slowly pushed his dick into the footballers ass. This was the first time either of them had done anything with a guy but they were horny teenagers and so they didn't care who they were fucking as long as they were enjoying themselves. Matt loved feeling mike's cock in him and it was hitting his g spot causing him to moan loudly in pleasure. Mike was worried that Matt's moans would cause the guys to be caught so he stuffed his boxers into Matt's mouth to stop any noise escaping.

Sam and Puck were still enjoying each other but Puck was now treating Sam to a blowjob. Puck was fondling Sam's balls which Sam loved and so pushed Puck's head onto his dick and wouldn't let his pull of so that he started to choke on his dick. Puck didn't like this so he quickly stood up and started to suck on Sam's nipples. "I didn't like that new boy" Puck whispered into Sam's ears, and now you're going to have to pay. Puck turned Sam around and forced his cock up Sam's virgin tight asshole. He then pushed his back so that Sam was bent over allowing Puck to pick up the pace and push his dick in and out of Sam. Finn slowly walked over after taking a break from sucking on Blaine's cock and kissed down Sam's ripped body until he found the boys cock. He let it fall onto his tongue and slowly moved down the base until all of Sam's cock was covered in Finn's saliva.

Blaine had walked over to Matt and Mike and the two footballers met each other's eyes with a mischievous look in their eyes. They started to caress the boy's body until Matt slid his wet dick into Blaine's asshole causing Blaine to groan, however he was not prepared for what would happen next. Mike had positioned himself so that he too could slide his dick into Blaine's ass. His dick joined Matt's and both boys started to thrust into Blaine at the same pace. Blaine was on the verge of tears from the initial pain but after around five minutes of fucking he soon became used to it and so began to enjoy it. Sam now joined the boys as Finn began fucking Puck and Sam started to suck off Blaine who was getting double penetrated.

It wasn't long until Blaine couldn't take anymore and so shot his load down Sam's throat and Sam willingly swallowed it all. "Now let me return the favour" Blaine blurted out through all the moaning from getting fucked. Sam walked over to Blaine and positioned his dick so that Blaine could put it into his mouth and began to suck the tall blonde boys rigid cock. Sam loved how Blaine was sucking his cock and knew that it wouldn't be long until he came. However Mike suddenly sped up his speed and quickly his dick erupted with streams of cum entering Blaine's ass and also covering Matt's dick in his semen. He withdrew from Blaine which left more room for Matt and with the added lubricant this meant that Matt could slide into Blaine at a much quicker rate.

At the same time Puck was now fucking Finn so hard that Finn thought that Puck's dick was going to go all the way up into his stomach. "Fuck Puck this is so good" and this added to the load groans and moans that were escaping Puck's mouth. The determination on Puck's face really turned Finn on and it wasn't long until Finn shot cum that spurted all over Puck's muscular body. The cum started to drip down Puck's body and dripped onto his dick so it made his thick dick slide into the quarterback's asshole easily. Puck knew that he was close so he picked up his friend and slammed him against the mirror and fucked him harder than he had before. He loved the fact that he could see himself in the mirror and he pulled his dick out of Finn to shoot his load all over the mirror. Finn then bent down and slowly licked the cum off the mirror.

Matt was the last of the boys to have not come so all the boys gathered round him and Blaine to watch them finish off. Blaine's ass had tightened when he came so that Matt felt the benefit of fucking a tighter hole. It wasn't long before Matt removed his dick and covered Blaine's face with his cum as he grunted from his orgasm. Since Matt finished he decided to film the rest of the orgy so that he could remember this time later for when he masturbated.

The guys got their clothes back on and decided what they were going to buy. As they left the changing rooms they were stopped by a shop assistant and the boys began to panic at the thought of having being caught. "Did you find everything you were looking for?" the boy relaxed "Yeah and a whole lot more" Puck replied and the boys headed to the check out laughing as the shop assistant saw a weird stain on the changing room mirror.


End file.
